Please Hold Me Forever
by EC-Chan
Summary: M/Y- extremely short little snipit.... can't believe I wrote this;; *rubs back of head*


~  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore," Marron frowned at her lap, trying to bit back tears, but not entirely succeeding. "I mean..seriously- how many times has this happened to me this year Yamcha?"  
  
She looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes pleading with his own, and he frowned at the streaks of tears mixed with black mascara running down her face. Her blonde hair had been pulled back in a sophisticated twist, but now some of the hair was poking out at odd angles- begging to be let free and show the world it's true shape. On a whim he reached out and tugged the barrette that was holding it in place out and her hair fell to her shoulders, a bizarre tangle of knots and snarls, seemingly endless possibilities of it's true form..just like this woman. No, he frowned at himself. Just like this girl.  
  
"Yamcha?" She asked, her voice soft and slightly afraid. Yamcha blinked at her, his eyes returning to her face. "Why.?"  
  
"I'm sorry," He laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Your hair..it seemed to want to be let free..and," He rubbed the back of his head- a sign that he spent too many years around Gokou. "I'm sorry." Too many years.. Yes.. So old. "Forget about the guy. You're young and pretty..who am I kidding? You're beautiful. There's so many out there that I'm sure you have begging for you just to look at them- cheer up, Marron- one of them has to be the man for you. You'll find him."  
  
She smiled, though she was still looking at him slightly funny, "I'm sorry too. I've spent all this time talking about my break up and it was you who called me. Was there something you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Oh it was nothing that important," Yamcha laughed. "I like to try to think that I help people out with these things, anyway- Pan brings me all her problems too, if you can believe that. I don't think I help her out that much though- I'm not really the guy to ask about these kinds of things, you know?"  
  
Marron smiled, "I had no idea Pan was even dating any guys at the moment- she's never said a thing to me or Bura."  
  
Yamcha frowned nervously. "Maybe I wasn't supposed to tell you. You won't say anything, will you? Seriously- I don't want to be beaten into the ground."  
  
"Of course I won't," Marron laughed, shaking her head. Her blonde hair moved with her, now opting to have an uncontained life of it's own. Yamcha stared at her- she was so beautiful..so perfect. She turned back to face him, and then time seemed to stop.  
  
He felt drawn to her as if he were a fly being drawn to a light. She was so full of life.so breathtaking.. His lips were on hers before he knew it, and when he realized what he was doing, he pulled away sharply.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said, shaking his head, and turning so he wouldn't have to look at her. "That shouldn't have ever happened."  
  
"Why?" She asked. Her question was so innocent that Yamcha couldn't help but turn back to her, and his eyes were immediately trapped in her own. Before he could answer her, she pulled him down to her level and kissed him, passion emitting from every cell in her body. Yamcha couldn't help but kiss her back, the same passion echoing on his own lips.  
  
They stood there for a moment, lips locked together, Yamcha's hand wrapping itself in her mass of yellow tangles. She held on to him as if her life depended on it, and he crushed her to his chest, wishing this moment would echo in his mind forever.  
  
It felt so perfect being with this woman like this- so right. He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't help himself. But most importantly he couldn't deny himself of this feeling. It was Marron who pulled back this time, smiling at him.  
  
"Please.." She said, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. "Don't ever let me go."  
  
~  
  
o.,O; I can't believe I actually wrote something like that..; This is all the website 'May and December's' fault!!!;; I love the site so much I decided to try to write the couple -.-; It works better then I thought actually ^^;;; So..tell me what you think I guess;;;  
  
~ 


End file.
